super_sentaiwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger
is the twenty-sixth entry of the Super Sentai series. Its footage was used in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Plot In the Hayate's Way Ninja Academy, three of its pupils aren't exactly fitting in. But because their Sensei believes them to have potential, he regularly spends the morning personally subjecting them to rigorous training. While the other students are having their graduation ceremony, a group of evil space ninja known as the Jakanja infiltrated the school, killing most of the students. The school's Sensei, Mugensai, turned himself into a hamster to evade his pursuers. The trio was then taken to a secret base to become the legendary Hurricanegers to fight the Jakanja. But they also had to deal with the two ninja brothers of the Ikazuchi's Way Ninja Academy for a while because the Gouraigers were searching for the Evil Force that Jakanja was searching for. But once the Gouraigers abandoned their mad quest, they joined forces with the Hurricangers. Characters Hurricanegers .]] Gouraigers Shurikenger Allies *Sensei Mugensai Hinata *Oboro Hinata *Lady Gozen **Lady Gozen's relative *Princess Laiina **Knuckle *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Universal Ninja Group Jakanja *Boss Tau Zant (Ultimate Form) *Seven Dark Spears **First Spear, Furabiijo / GaoWhite (1-Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) **Second Spear, Chuuzubo (1-19, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) ***Bionin Corps **Third Spear, Manmaruba (Imago/Reckless Form) / GaoBlack (1-37) **Fourth Spear, Wendinu / GaoBlue (1-Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) **Fifth Spear, Sargain / GaoYellow (1-43) ***Mechanic Corps **Sixth Spear, Satarakura / GaoRed (21-49) ***Mask Corps **Spear Seven, Sandaaru (39-50) ***Phantom Beast Corps *Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *JaniIga (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) *Low-Rank Magerappas Other Hurricaneger Dark Ninjas *Space Ninsaru/ Ashurasaru (Movie) **Hisaru **Blizaru *Furabijenu, the Beautiful-Girl Ninja (30) *Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangarou/Giant Beast Fangerus (31-33) *Zero Spear, Bat Zhe Rumba (10 Years After Special) Jakanja Karakuri Giants *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I (15) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (Hurrier) (28) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (42) *Karakuri Giant Gaingain (42-43) *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (46) *Karakuri Giant Furabirobo (46) *Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit (46) Other Villains Karakuri Balls *Raging Arrow *Grieving Bow Arsenal Transformation Devices * Hurricane Gyro * Gourai Changer * Shuriken Ball Multi-Use Devices * Shinobi Medals Sidearms * Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru * Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru * Shuriken's Bat Weapons * 10 Year Reunion Final Gadget ** Quintuple Connection Victory Gadget *** Triple Connection Triple Gadget **** Dry Gun **** Sonic Megaphone **** Quake Hammer *** Double Connection Double Gadget **** Horn Breaker **** Stag Breaker ** Providence Unified Armament Ninjamisen * Super Dino Victory (with Abarangers) Special Weapons * Kiraimaru Vehicles * Hurricane Wingers * Bari Thunders Mecha Karakuri Giants/Shinobi Machines System :''Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ➲ carrier mecha, ◇ combo-assist mecha * Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin ◆◆◆◆◆◇◆➲ ** Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin ◆◆◆◆◆◇◆ *** Tri-Condor (Karakuri Balls) ◇ *** Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin ◆◆◆◆◆◇ **** Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru (Karakuri Ball) ◇ **** Karakuri Giant Senpuujin ◆◆◆ ***** Hurricane Hawk ◆ ***** Hurricane Lion ◆ ***** Hurricane Dolphin ◆ **** Karakuri Giant Gouraijin ◆◆ ***** Gourai Beetle ◆ ***** Gourai Stag ◆ *** Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin ◆ ** Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth ➲ * Alternate Combination - Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin ◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gouraijin ◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin Sword and Shield ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◇ * Alternate Combination - Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin ◆◆◆◆◆◇◆ * Alternate Combination - Revolver Gourai Senpuujin ◆◆◆◆◆◇➲ Karakuri Balls *1. Sword Slasher **Mahoro Slasher (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) *Karakuri Ball Combo Hammer Crusher **2. Goat Crusher **3. Tortoise Hammer *4. Plant Axe *Karakuri Ball Combo Gatling Attacker **5. Gatling Leo **6. Squid Attacker *Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru **7. Furai Head **8. Furai Knuckle *9. Karakuri Manto *10. Spin Bee *11. Kabuto Spear *12. Catch Spider *13. Karakuri Stamp *14. Pitatto Hitode *Tri-Condor **15. Tri Tsuno **16. Tri Kanmuri **17. Tri Tsume Episodes Cast * Yousuke Shiina: * Nanami Nono: * Kouta Bitou: * Ikkou Kasumi: * Isshuu Kasumi: * Oboro Hinata: * Mugensai Hinata: * Furabijo: * Wendinu: * Futoshi Hase: * Kagura: Voice actors * Shurikenger: * Boss Tau Zant: * Chuuzubo: * Manmaruba: * Sargain: * Satarakura: * Sandaaru: * Narrator, Fuuraimaru: Guest actors * Ikki Kasumi: * Shoichiro Tai: * Meiko Bitou: * Ayame Bitou: * Shurikenger's disguise ** Taro Kakio (23): ** Roppei Tsuzumi (24): ** Kazuya Misaki (26): ** Yuusaku Ramon (28): ** Yoshinari Hashimoto (34): ** Kazuma Namekawa (35): ** Teppei Sakaki (39): ** Sanpei Hamada (42): ** Jou Kikuchi (44): ** Retsudou (45): Movie & VS Series Guest actors * Princess Laiina (Movie): * Knuckle (Movie): * Hizaru, Ashurazaru (Movie): * Blizaru (Movie): * Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): * Bat Ze Runba (Hurricaneger 10 Years Later): Suit actors * HurricaneRed, Gouraijin: * HurricaneBlue: , * HurricaneYellow: * KabutoRaiger, Senpuujin, Gourai Senpuujin, Tenrai Senpuujin: * KuwagaRaiger: * Shurikenger, Tenkuujin: * Chuuzubo, Manmaruba, Sandaaru: * Sargain: * Satarakura: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Hideaki Takatori ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiromasa Kagoshima **Artist: Hironobu Kageyama ;Insert theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Saburo Yatsude **Arrangement: Iketakeshi **Artist: Ninpuu Hall Song's Shinobi Corps **Inserted in episode 27 * **Lyrics & Composition: Takatori Hideaki **Arrangement: Minoru Katou **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Inserted into episodes 13, 19, 51 * **Lyrics & Composition: Saburo Yatsude **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Tomonari **Inserted into episodes 03, 06, 11 * **Lyrics & Composition: Junichi Miyashita **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Masaaki Endo **Inserted into episodes 24, 26 *WIND & THUNDER **Lyrics & Composition: Kuwahara Nagae **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted into episodes 19, 28 * **Lyrics & Composition: Fujibayashi Seiko **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Inserted in episode 23 * **Lyrics & Composition: Arakawa Toshihisa **Arrangement: Iketakeshi **Artist: Nao Nagasawa & Azusa Yamamoto **Inserted in episode 30 Stage Shows * Hurricaneger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *The South Korean Power Rangers dub skipped ahead from Power Rangers Wild Force to Abaranger, omitting both Hurricaneger and Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *This is the first season since Gorenger whose name ends with "-ger" but not "-ranger". *The series has similarities with Choujuu Sentai Liveman and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *This series was originally called Dainin Sentai Ninjaman (Great Ninja Squadron Ninjaman).http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *This was the first series since Choujuu Sentai Liveman to have a female ranger who's primary costume color was neither pink, yellow nor white. *The name "Hurricaneger" comes from and some of the concepts may have been inspired by the very first Harry Potter novel: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. The Japanese name for the initial novel is Harii Potta to Kenja no Ishi; by combining the words "Harii" and "Kenja", it comes up with Hurricaneger. Likewise, elements such as the multiple ninja schools and the retrieval of a mystical artifact that can cause good and chaos to whomever controls it appears to be similar factors both in Hurricaneger and the first Harry Potter novel. **Another series very drawn by Harry Potter would emerge three years later. **Coincidentally, the Naruto anime series, which was also originally going to be magic-themed, started in 2002. References External links *[http://www.super-sentai.net/hariken/index.html Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/忍風戦隊ハリケンジャー Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Mystic Arms Category:Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers